Homecoming
by MKomSkaikru
Summary: Praimfaya a frappé la Terre il y a plus de six ans. Alors que Bellamy et les autres reviennent de le séjour dans l'espace, ils doivent faire face à la perte de Clarke. A moins que... Petit OS sur ma vision du début de la saison 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comme annoncé dans ma fanfiction "Obsession", à la fin du chapitre 10, voici un petit OS (du moins la partie 1) que j'ai écrit en imaginant ma version des retrouvailles de Clarke et Bellamy.**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite de ma fic "Obsession"**

* * *

 **PDV Bellamy :**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient atterri sur Terre et qu'ils avaient découvert, avec surprise et horreur, que le bunker était toujours scellé, notamment par les nombreux débris qui étaient jonchés devant la porte d'entrée. Ils s'étaient débrouillés, tous les sept, pour enlever le maximum de débris et pouvoir créer un accès.

Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les gens du bunker avaient pu mettre le nez dehors, qu'il avait enfin pu retrouver sa sœur et aussi qu'il avait dû leur apprendre, à Octavia, Indra, Marcus, mais surtout à Abby, que Clarke était partie, se sacrifiant pour leur survie.

Le choc avait été intense, principalement pour Abby et c'était bien normal, mais tous avaient eu une réaction différente. Indra voyait la perte de la puissante Wanheda, Octavia voyait la perte d'un modèle et Bellamy réalisa que ce que sa sœur avait appris en tant que leader l'avait aidée à comprendre Clarke et ses actions. Kane, quant à lui, voyait la perte d'un être cher, parce qu'il appréciait Clarke et la respectait beaucoup. Lui qui était déjà passé par la phase « leader » avait compris dès le début ce que Clarke traversait et avait essayé de l'aider, tant bien que mal. Enfin, Abby était effondrée, elle avait perdu sa fille unique, sa seule famille après avoir perdu Jake.

Pour lui, même s'il était au courant depuis plus de six ans, la plaie était toujours aussi béante dans son cœur. Il avait réalisé, à ce moment-là, qu'il avait non seulement perdu sa co-leader, mais également son amie la plus proche, mais aussi la fille qu'il aimait. Il avait pris pleinement conscience de ses sentiments, qui lui étaient arrivés comme un boomerang, en plein dans la figure, quand il était arrivé sur l'Ark et qu'il contemplait la Terre ravagée par Praimfaya, en compagnie de Raven.

Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas comment faire sans elle et il avait essayé de se garder occupé jour et nuit pour s'empêcher de penser trop à elle, mais elle était toujours dans un coin de sa tête et avait envahi son cœur, dans lequel sa présence persistait.

Il était toujours dans le bureau d'Octavia, avec elle, Indra, Marcus et Abby, ainsi que Raven, qui avait voulu être présente pour cette tâche, quand l'écran du bureau s'alluma, à la stupéfaction de tout le monde. Il grésilla quelque peu avant que deux personnes n'apparaissent sur l'écran. Le visage de l'une d'entre elles était couverte d'un sac et l'autre était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui regardait l'écran avec un sourire carnassier.

Bellamy sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et, tout de suite, il eût un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Laissez-moi me présenter, je me nomme Anderson Rove, capitaine du vaisseau The Gagarin, d'Eligius Corporation. Je crois savoir que la personne qui est en charge de votre groupe est Heda Octavia. Pourrais-je lui parler ?

\- C'est déjà le cas ! Prononça la dénommée, d'un ton froid et hautain. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Oh ça, ce n'est pas relevant pour le moment. Par contre, je suis en possession de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

\- Il va falloir être plus précis si vous voulez qu'on discute.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous présenter une amie à vous…

Sur ces mots, il agrippa le sac qui était toujours sur la tête de la deuxième personne présente avec lui sur l'écran et le retira d'un geste brusque, révélant le visage de cette dernière et celui-ci surprit tout le monde dans la pièce.

\- Comme vous pourrez le voir, votre très chère Clarke est toujours en vie, ce qui est assez curieux, mais bref, je m'égare. Voyez-vous, mes compagnons et moi-même avions été mis en phase d'hypersommeil il y a quelques trois cents ans et nous nous sommes réveillés il y a quelques années, six ans pour être exact. Nous avons commencé à intercepter des messages qui étaient émis depuis la Terre. Nous avons assez vite compris que celle-ci avait de nouveau subi une apocalypse nucléaire et qu'il était impossible d'y retourner tout de suite. Nous avons donc patienté, écoutant soigneusement les transmissions que Clarke vous adressait tous les jours.

Bellamy avait à peine écouté les mots du capitaine, ses prunelles étaient restées bloquées sur le visage de Clarke, qui avait l'air d'avoir passé un mauvais moment vu le nombre de coupures, hématomes et cicatrices qui lardaient ce dernier. Toutefois, ses yeux bleus, qui ressortaient encore mieux que d'habitude à cause du sang séché, étaient remplis d'une combativité et d'une haine si forte que Bellamy esquissa un léger sourire. Oui, c'était bien Clarke, sa Clarke. Et elle était vivante. « _Toujours aussi forte et bornée Princesse_ ».

\- Ecoutez Capitaine Rove, je veux bien vous écouter, mais j'aime quand les gens aillent rapidement au but, alors si vous abrégiez ? Lança Octavia.

\- Oh non Mademoiselle Octavia… vous n'avez pas bien compris !

Avant de continuer, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et planta la pointe sur la joue de Clarke, faisant perler du sang noir frais. Toutefois, il ne s'arrêta pas là et fit descendre la lame jusqu'à son menton avec un sourire cruel et des yeux pétillants.

Bellamy avait scruté, horrifié, le sang qui coulait sur le visage de la blonde et il sentit la haine le submerger. Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, pour essayer de garder sa colère à l'intérieur. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur, laquelle avait légèrement pincé les lèvres devant le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler, avant de revenir sur celui de Clarke, laquelle n'avait pas bronché au contact de la lame. « _Par quoi es-tu passée pour rester aussi stoïque à une coupure ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Toutefois, avant que ses pensées ne lui permettent d'approfondir le sujet, il entendit le rire perfide du capitaine Rove qui résonnait dans la pièce et il se concentra à nouveau sur lui.

\- Vous voyez, Mademoiselle Octavia, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Ne pas me contredire et me laissez parler, comme elle. Elle sait comment s'y prendre, elle l'a appris à ses dépens, depuis les deux semaines qu'elle a déjà passées avec nous. Ah, ça me fait penser… j'imagine que le prénommé Bellamy se trouve là…

Le jeune homme vit tout de suite le corps de Clarke se tendre, puis se figer. Puis le reste se déroula à une telle rapidité qu'il ne comprit pas tout. Alors que le capitaine Rove ouvrait la bouche pour continuer sa phrase, Clarke le mordit à la main, si fort que quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa peau blanche. Ensuite, elle regarda en direction d'Octavia et lança :

\- Teik Madi gouthru klir ! (Laisse passer Madi !)

Octavia hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, puis ils virent quatre hommes se ruer sur la blonde avec des matraques et la ruer de coups. Ils purent encore voir le capitaine Rove se relever, le visage crispé par la haine, s'avancer vers Clarke et lui administrer trois coups de pieds d'une violence inouie en hurlant, avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne les laissant tous perplexes à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Ce fut Bellamy qui rompit le silence le premier :

\- Nous devons aller la sauver !

\- D'abord nous devons attendre ! Répondit Octavia, qui avait appuyé les coudes sur son bureau et réfléchissait, les mains jointes devant son visage.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Bellamy, mais elle…

\- Elle m'a demandé de laisser passer Madi, alors c'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! De plus, Bell, on ne sait rien de ces gens, ni où ils se trouvent. De plus, de ce que j'ai pu constater, le monde tel que nous l'avons connu n'existe plus, alors même si ne le savions, il est impossible de se repérer et de savoir dans quelle direction aller.

Octavia s'était à présent levée et faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, suivie des yeux par les autres.

\- Il a dit que cela fait deux semaines qu'il la détient, ça veut dire qu'elle est séparée de Madi depuis ce temps. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore venue nous trouver dès que le bunker a été ouvert ?

\- Je pense qu'elle se méfie… souffla Marcus !

Bellamy vit sa sœur s'arrêter et tourner la tête vers son conseiller, un sourcil arqué qui incitait ce dernier à continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Pour ce qu'on en sait, elle a vécu seule avec Clarke ces dernières années. Si tu étais dans la même situation, tu ne crois pas que de voir des milliers de personnes d'un coup serait un choc ? D'autant plus qu'elles ont certainement dû apprendre l'une de l'autre.

\- Hmm… oui, ça se tient ! Mais comment la faire venir jusqu'à nous ? Murmura Octavia.

Ce capitaine Rove a mentionné que Clarke adressait tous les jours des communications et il a cité le prénom de Bellamy… commença Indra en lui jetant un coup d'œil, il se peut que Madi puisse lui faire confiance et s'approcher de lui.

Ils discutèrent plus en avant purent ébaucher un plan. Après avoir réglé quelques modalités, Marcus, Abby, Indra et Raven quittèrent le bureau, laissant la fratrie Blake en tête à tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bell, nous allons la retrouver ! Elle est forte, elle est capable de survivre !

\- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! Lâcha Bellamy. Elle n'a pas bronché une seule fois quand ce type lui a fait une entaille sur le visage, elle n'a pas non plus lâché un seul cri quand elle s'est fait ruer de coups après l'avoir mordu. Tu ne crois pas que ça démontre qu'elle a traversé pire, mais, surtout, penses-tu que ce mec ne va pas tout faire pour la faire souffrir le plus possible ?

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire ce qu'elle m'a demandé. La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est sortir d'ici pour que Madi puisse te contacter.

Bellamy vint serrer sa sœur dans les bras avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger en dehors du bunker. Toutefois, ils n'entendirent parler de Madi que plusieurs jours plus tard et pas de la façon dont ils l'avaient planifiée. Bien sûr, le fait que Clarke soit encore en vie avait été tenu secret, tout le nom de Madi. Ce fut totalement par hasard et grâce à Indra qu'ils étaient maintenant en train d'attendre, dans le bureau d'Octavia, que Madi leur soit amenée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups résonnèrent à la porte et, après qu'Octavia leur ait intimé d'entrer, ils purent apercevoir, deux gardes Grounders qui entouraient une fille, d'une dizaine d'années. Octavia les remercia et, dès que la porte se referma, tout le monde se concentra sur Madi. Cette dernière regarda les visages autour d'elle et elle ne prononça qu'un seul mot, qui surprit chaque personne présente dans la pièce :

\- Bellamy !

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Nomi… Clarke m'a raconté plein d'histoires et a dessiné des portraits de tout le monde.

\- Cela prend tout son sens ! Souffla Octavia en se rapprochant de Madi. Tu es sa fille, c'est ça ? Questionna-t-elle en s'accroupissant face à la jeune fille.

\- Elle m'a trouvée il y a cinq ans…

\- Tu es donc toi aussi une Nightblood ? Demanda encore Octavia

A cette question, Madi se ferma complètement et ne dit plus un mot. Pourtant, il était clair qu'elle en était une et de naissance… contrairement à Clarke, ce qui faisait d'elle la prochaine commandante. Bellamy vit Abby se rapprocher de Madi et se mettre à son niveau pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Salut Madi, je suis Abby… je ne sais pas si Clarke t'a parlé de moi, je suis sa…

\- Mère ! Elle m'a raconté…

Abby hocha légèrement la tête, émue, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît ?

Et Madi raconta comment, un jour, Clarke était venue la réveiller, qu'elle avait entendu les bruits de moteurs et qu'elle avait vu le vaisseau prêt à atterrir. Comment Clarke lui avait demandé de se cacher et qu'elle l'avait observée essayer de négocier avec les gens du vaisseau et comment elle avait assisté à son enlèvement. Elle raconta ensuite qu'elle était restée cachée pour observer les gens du vaisseau jusqu'au jour où elle avait entendu d'autres bruits de moteurs provenant de leur vaisseau et qu'elle était partie pour les retrouver, comme Clarke le lui avait demandé.

\- Comment ça demandé ? Questionna Bellamy.

\- Avant qu'elle n'aille à la rencontre des gens du vaisseau, elle m'a fait promettre de rester cachée et que, si quelque chose tournait mal, la seule façon de l'aider était d'attendre que vous reveniez et d'ouvrir le bunker, car même si vous n'aviez pas entendu ses messages…

\- Attends… quoi ? Lança Bellamy en toussant.

\- Pfff… je savais que Clarke n'était pas forcément douée, mais pas qu'elle était nulle à ce point ! Souffla Madi, provoquant les rires d'Octavia et de Raven. Elle vous a adressé, à l'Ark et au bunker, des messages radio, tous les jours pendant les six dernières années. Et donc, comme je voulais le dire, même si vous n'aviez pas eu ces messages, vous alliez vous diriger vers Polis.

\- Pourquoi Polis ? Demanda Raven.

\- Parce que vous deviez retrouver les gens du bunker, même s'ils étaient sortis, vous seriez allés là-bas pour trouver des pistes sur leur position actuelle. De toute manière, vous aviez atterri plus loin que prévu et je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de vous retrouver là-bas. Je suis arrivée ici après que vous ayez ouvert le bunker et j'ai essayé de prendre contact avec Bellamy mais on m'a interceptée en route et on m'a enfermée quelque part.

\- Madi, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici, dans le bunker ? Questionna soudainement Octavia.

\- C'est difficile à dire sans la lumière du jour pour se repérer, mais je dirais trois jours…

\- Indra… souffla Octavia.

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! Répondit l'intéressée.

Ils regardèrent tous Indra sortir de la pièce avec sa démarche volontaire, puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse reprendre la parole, l'écran sur le bureau d'Octavia s'alluma, laissant apparaître le capitaine Rove et Clarke.

\- Rebonjour ! C'est un plaisir de tous vous revoir.

\- Ce n'est pas partagé ! Répondit Octavia. Que nous vaut l'honneur cette fois-ci ?

\- Eh bien, la dernière fois, j'avais tenté de vous délivrer un message, mais nous avons été interrompus d'une manière brutale. Répondit-il en lançant un regard accusateur en direction de la blonde.

\- Et vous ne pensez pas que ce sera le cas cette fois-ci ? Parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de l'amener.

\- Non, les ardeurs de la jeune demoiselle ont été calmées depuis. Susurra-t-il en faisant glisser l'ongle de son index sur la joue de Clarke.

Les dires du capitaine Rove étaient confirmés par le visage vide de la blonde dont le regard était éteint, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la présence de Madi, puis un sourire fugace éclaira son visage, qui fut toutefois bref car alors ils purent entendre un grésillement et la voix de Clarke s'échapper de haut-parleurs :

« _Bellamy, j'espère que les autres et toi vous avez pu y arriver, que vous êtes vivants, sur l'Ark. De mon côté, on dirait que je suis vivante aussi… bien que c'est parfois si difficile que j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être. Cela fait 57 jours que Praimfaya a ravagé la terre… 57 jours qui me paraissent déjà une éternité ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici, sinon me replonger dans mes souvenirs et ceux auxquels je pense le plus souvent sont celui de la plage et celui dans le laboratoire de Becca. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir laissé finir et de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t'interrompre ces jours-là, même si, sur le moment, ça me paraissait le meilleur choix puisque l'avenir était plus qu'incertain. Nous ne savions pas comment les choses allaient se passer et je me disais que c'était mieux de garder tout ça enfoui que de souffrir inutilement. Pourtant, maintenant, alors que je ne sais pas si tu es vivant et si l'on se reverra un jour, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai enfoui en moi est en train de m'étouffer. Tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Bellamy._ »

Le message s'arrêta là ou alors le capitaine Rove avait demandé à ce qu'il soit arrêté à ce moment-là, Bellamy n'en saurait rien, mais il était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et ses yeux cherchaient, dans les prunelles bleues de Clarke, une histoire, une profondeur et une vérité qui pouvait le délivrer du tourment qu'il ressentait à présent. « _Ressens-tu toujours la même chose aujourd'hui, après plus de six ans ?_ » Se demanda-t-il intérieurement et, comme si elle l'avait entendu haut et fort, celle-ci hocha légèrement la tête en retour.

\- C'est gentil à vous d'avoir voulu partager ceci, mais y'a-t-il une raison précise ?

\- Oh, c'est juste que, dans ma grandeur d'âme, je me devais de faire entendre ce message à la personne concernée avant que Clarke ne soit plus de ce monde…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Mademoiselle Octavia, vous avez peut-être réussi à vous tromper, votre petit monde et vous-même, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. J'en conviens que vous avez une certaine influence, mais vous n'êtes pas crainte et respectée comme elle. Mais réjouissez-vous, cela veut dire que c'est elle qui est obligée de disparaître et pas vous ! Lança-t-il avant de lâcher un rire sinistre. Vous voyez, j'ai quelques projets maintenant que mes hommes et moi-même sommes revenus sur terre et cela ne se passera pas comme prévu si Clarke est encore en vie.

\- Pourquoi nous le dire ? Vous ne pensez pas que nous allons tout tenter pour venir la sauver ?

\- Oh, mais vous n'allez pas le faire ! Du moins si vous voulez prouver à tout le monde, ainsi qu'à vous-même, que vous êtes la leader qu'ils attendent tous. Vous allez empêcher toute mission de sauvetage et comme ça, vous me prouverez que j'avais tort et que vous êtes quelqu'un de docile. Enfin, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour faire vos adieux.

Sur ce, le capitaine Rove laissa Clarke seule, laquelle regardait les personnes présentes avec un regard triste, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur Madi, Bellamy et sa mère.

\- Kep em klin ! (Sauve-la !) S'écria Madi.

\- Chil au Madi. (Reste calme Madi.) répondit Clarke.

\- Non, tu m'avais pourtant racontée qu'elle était une héroïne ! Hurla Madi, ce qui surpris quelque peu Octavia, l'arrêtant sur place.

\- Hod op ! Yu gada uf, jova, en hodnes in. Hodnes ste mou yuj kom wamplei en ai na ste kamp raun yu otaim. (Stop ! Tu as de la force, du courage et de l'amour. L'amour est plus fort que la mort et je serai toujours avec toi.)

\- Je refuse ! J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas en perdre une deuxième !

\- Daun ste pleni ! (C'en est assez !) Lança Octavia avant de se retourner vers Clarke. Osir na kom op en breik yu au. (Nous allons venir et te libérer.)

\- Yo gada sen sintaim in. (Vous avez sept jours). Déclara Clarke après avoir hoché la tête.

Soudain, le capitaine Rove fit son apparition dans le cadre de l'écran et son visage semblait quelque peu agacé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ma patience a des limites, alors sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt. Je reprendrai contact avec vous quand cette histoire sera… terminée… lança le capitaine Rove en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Clarke.

Sur ces mots, la communication prit fin et l'écran s'éteignit, laissant les personnes présentes dans la pièce dans un silence macabre.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? Demandèrent Madi et Bellamy en même temps, qui échangèrent un regard surpris, puis un sourire entendu.

\- Oh non ! Vous n'irez pas, vous êtes trop proches pour ne pas vous laisser influencer par vos émotions et ça, ça ne finit jamais bien !

\- O…

\- Sauf votre respect Heda Octavia, l'interrompit Madi, je suis celle qui aie vécu dehors les six dernières années, je sais me repérer et je sais où ils se trouvent, mais, surtout et comme dit avant, j'ai observé ces gens, je connais leur habitudes, donc que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, vous avez besoin de moi !

Bellamy esquissa un petit sourire moqueur à cette petite tirade en regardant Madi se tenir devant sa sœur avec une lueur ardente de défi dans le regard, comme l'aurait fait Clarke. « _Oh oui, c'est bel et bien ta fille Princesse_ ».

\- Si elle y va, j'y vais aussi ! Elle a besoin de gens auxquels elle peut faire confiance et puis Clarke ne me le pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille.

Il échangea de nouveau un regard entendu avec Madi avant que leurs yeux ne se posent sur Octavia en attendant sa décision.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! Bellamy, tu constitueras une équipe, une qui peut passer inaperçue ! Mais il vous faut d'abord trouver un moyen de faire diversion.

Le jeune homme vit les yeux de Madi s'éclairer et un sourire quelque peu inquiétant se former sur son visage.

\- Je sais exactement comment faire ça : avec des noix de Jobi et l'arme biologique ! Annonça-t-elle avec un air triomphant flanqué sur le visage.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? Demandèrent Octavia et Bellamy en même temps.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, Clarke m'a raconté toutes vos aventures, entre autres choses…. Mmmmh, nous allons avoir besoin de l'équipe du ciel ! Finit-elle en regardant Bellamy.

\- Je vois quelles pourraient être les autres choses… marmonna Octavia à son oreille, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Et je suppose que, comme Clarke, elle ne va en parler à personne… répondit-il.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller chercher le Rover, pour trouver les herbes nécessaires à l'arme biologique.

\- C'est une mini-Clarke en fait ! Déclara Raven qui s'était jointe aux deux Blake.

Les trois regardèrent Madi réfléchir intensément et faire les cent pas dans le bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout d'un coup, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sentant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle se retourna et lança, à l'attention de Bellamy et Raven :

\- Vous venez ?

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent, un air entendu sur le visage, puis suivirent Madi, après avoir jeté un regard amusé aux autres, et prirent le soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Bellamy put encore entendre le rire d'Octavia fuser dans la pièce, avant de s'éloigner et il en fut content. A l'évidence, la vie dans le bunker n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et avait indéniablement transformée sa sœur, alors il se réjouissait de pouvoir entendre ce son, qui était uniquement causé par la présence de Madi.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour la première partie !**

 **Les parties en Trigedasleng m'ont pris du temps. Malgré les soi-disant traducteurs mis en ligne, ceux-ci ne sont pas complets. J'ai donc dû pousser mes recherches un peu plus loin et, pour ça, j'ai trouvé un site incroyable.** **Une vraie source d'informations avec une majeure partie des phrases prononcées dans la série et un dictionnaire (je vous l'aurais bien mis, mais ça ne veut pas s'enregistrer). La seule phrase que j'ai dû construire c'est quand Clarke les informe qu'ils leur restent sept jours, donc je ne sais pas si elle est correcte grammaticalement.**

 **La seconde partie arrive dans peu de temps.**

 **See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour !**

 **Comme promis, voici la seconde partie de mon petit OS.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **PDV Bellamy :  
** Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient tous en position autour du campement du capitaine Rove et Bellamy n'avait pas quitté Madi d'une semelle. Auparavant, elle avait confectionné le mélange d'herbes qui permettrait de répandre l'arme biologique et ils avaient tous récolté assez de noix de Jobi pour faire planer tout le campement.

Là, ils patientaient afin de pouvoir inoculer le virus à un des hommes du capitaine Rove, ce qui leur permettrait de rentrer plus facilement dans l'enceinte du vaisseau. Raven et Monty devaient trouver la salle de contrôle pour essayer de ralentir encore les autres membres du vaisseau, accompagnés d'Echo qui leur servait de garde. Harper, Murphy et Emori étaient chargés de leur faciliter la sortie une fois que Bellamy et Madi auraient récupéré Clarke.

Le jeune homme devait l'avouer, le plan que Madi avait mis au point était vraiment bon et il était confiant par rapport à leurs chances de succès. « _Bientôt Princesse, tiens juste encore un peu_ » se répétait-il dans sa tête. Soudain, il sentit Madi lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes et il se concentra sur leur tâche. Il regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui pointait.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, pour le moment, le capitaine Rove n'envoyait que très peu d'hommes dans la forêt, mais il le faisait sur une base régulière et c'est justement ce qu'ils guettaient. Quatre hommes, armés de fusils, étaient en train de se diriger vers la forêt. Madi lui fit signe pour qu'ils s'enfoncent plus profondément dans les arbres, suivant les hommes de manière discrète.

La difficulté du plan c'est qu'ils devaient absolument passer inaperçus pour que le capitaine Rove continue de croire qu'il n'y avait pas de mission de sauvetage, car les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Mais sur ce point, Madi avait également mis au point un stratagème assez ingénieux et s'était déjà mis en place.

Bellamy sourit quand il entendit les hommes envoyer deux hommes en éclaireurs alors qu'ils entendaient des bruits suspects. Tout d'un coup, des coups de feu résonnèrent et l'un des deux éclaireurs refit surface, hurlant de terreur. Il passa en courant devant ses comparses, les dépassant et fit le chemin du retour jusqu'au camp en criant, tantôt suivi par les deux autres hommes.

Bellamy et Madi se ruèrent vers le dernier homme qui gisait au sol, à côté d'une panthère noire à deux têtes (« _merci Praimfaya_ »). Si tout s'était bien déroulé, l'homme devait encore être en vie, bien qu'amoché quand même et ils furent soulagés de constater que tel était bien le cas. Harper le soigna, tandis que Madi lui inoculait le virus. L'homme resta inconscient un peu plus de 24 heures et reprit gentiment connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec Harper, puis aperçu le groupe qui les entourait.

\- Doucement ! Vous avez été blessé par une panthère. Je vous ai fait quelques points de suture, alors il faudrait éviter de les ouvrir.

L'homme regarda Harper, puis les autres, avec méfiance.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je m'appelle Harper, je suis avec le clan d'Octavia. Et vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna encore l'homme en éludant la question.

\- On était en train de récolter des baies et des noix quand on a entendu des cris et des coups de feu. Quand nous sommes arrivés, vous étiez inconscient à côté de la panthère. Vous étiez seul ?

\- Nous étions quatre, où sont mes camarades ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quand nous vous avons trouvé, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ecoutez, vos blessures sont quand même assez grave, est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un qui peut vous soigner chez vous ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour y retourner ? Questionna Harper.

\- Non ça va aller, merci ! Quand vous dites que vous étiez en train de récolter des baies et de noix, vous avez trouvé quelque chose de mangeable ?

\- Oui, des noix, nous pouvons vous indiquer où en trouver…

\- Volontiers.

Harper expliqua gentiment où ils pourraient trouver les noix et une fois que l'homme eut acquiescé, il partit en direction de son camp. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible, le groupe se regarda et échangea un sourire. Tout s'était bien passé. Maintenant, ils devaient attendre que le virus fasse effet et aussi, que les hommes du capitaine Rove aillent chercher les noix de Jobi. Toutefois, pour ce dernier point, ils avaient pris leurs précautions et avaient disposé des noix tout autour du campement, à la lisière de la forêt et des buissons.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu du septième jour qu'ils purent assister à la propagation du virus, ce qui leur donna le signal du début des réjouissances. Comme prévu, Bellamy, Madi, Echo, Raven et Monti se faufilèrent dans le camp et dans le vaisseau, puis ils se séparèrent, chaque groupe ayant son objectif.

 **PDV Raven :  
** Echo se trouvait à l'avant, ouvrant la voie et pouvait voir les éventuels ennemis qu'ils rencontreraient, Monty se trouvait à l'arrière, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'arrière pour voir s'ils étaient suivis, tandis qu'elle se trouvait au milieu, tel un colis précieux et inutile. Elle essayait d'être rapide, mais sa jambe la faisait claudiquer. Pour elle, le retour sur Terre avait été plus brutal que pour les autres. Vivre dans l'espace avait permis de vivre presque normalement, sans que sa jambe ne soit un véritable problème. « _Fichue gravité_ » jura-t-elle intérieurement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils trouvèrent enfin la salle de contrôle et elle se rua sur la console, pendant qu'Echo et Monty ne barricadent les portes, puis que ce dernier la rejoigne.

Monti s'occupa des caméras de surveillance qui équipaient le vaisseau, leur donnant un avantage certain, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de retrouver la trace de Clarke. Elle tomba sur un dossier qui contenait beaucoup de fichiers audio.

\- Oh merde ! Lança-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Monty, légèrement paniqué par le ton employé par la jeune femme.

\- Ils ont tout enregistré ! Lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tous les messages que Clarke nous a adressés, ils les ont tous gardés ! Compléta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'air ahuri de Monty.

Elle se retourna vers son écran et tapota sur son écran. Si le capitaine Rove pouvait les joindre au bunker, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient à une distance respectable, elle espérait juste pouvoir transférer tous les fichiers. Elle établit la connexion entre les deux postes et lança la migration des fichiers audio, toutefois, au vu de la multitude de fichiers, cela allait prendre un moment. Elle mit ça en second plan et se concentra sur la localisation de son amie. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour la trouver. Elle afficha ensuite un plan du vaisseau et prit le talkie-walkie dans une main.

\- Bellamy ! Madi ! Répondez

\- Je suis là ! Fit la voix grésillante de Bellamy.

\- Je l'ai trouvée, je vais vous diriger !

 **PDV Madi :  
** Elle entendait la voix de Raven au travers de l'étrange boîte noire et trépigna d'impatience quand elle comprit qu'elle savait où était Clarke. Elle suivit alors Bellamy et ils coururent dans le dédale de couloirs du vaisseau. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une pièce, bien entendu, fermée à clé.

\- Raven ! Lança Bellamy, la porte est fermée, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un cliquetis dans la serrure de la porte et Bellamy l'ouvrit. Ils tombèrent alors sur le capitaine Rove qui avait ligoté Clarke à une chaise et tenait un couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Vous êtes quand même venus… je dois dire que je suis déçu par Mademoiselle Octavia ! En même temps, je suis ravi d'avoir eu raison sur toute cette histoire.

\- Relâchez-là ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Le capitaine Rove éclata d'un rire perfide pour toute réponse. Madi regarda sa mère et vit que la corde qui la maintenait ligotée à la chaise était noire par endroit, signe qu'elle avait saigné, pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que les plaies ne suintaient plus. « _La corde est donc plus lâche maintenant…_ ». Elle braqua ses prunelles dans celles de la blonde et cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- Je dois dire que c'est hilarant de voir une gamine espérer avoir un moyen de pression contre moi, alors que je tiens justement sa mère en otage. Que penses-tu faire exactement ?

Madi se mit à penser à toutes les leçons qu'elle avait suivies. Elle devait forcément avoir appris quelque chose qui allait lui permettre de l'aider. Elle regarda à nouveau la blonde et vit que les pupilles de celle-ci faisaient des allers-retours vers ses pieds. Son poignard ! Elle se mit à genoux, donnant l'impression d'être vaincue, agrippant discrètement celui-ci. Tandis que le capitaine Rove rigolait de la tournure des évènements, Madi se projeta contre lui et en profita pour trancher les liens qui retenaient Clarke au poignet droit.

Aussitôt fait, Clarke la repoussa contre Bellamy, ce qui la fit un peu grogner, avant de taper fortement le bras de Rove, celui qui tenait le couteau, et s'en emparer de celui-ci. Elle coupa rapidement les liens de ses chevilles, puis pivota sur elle-même, la chaise, encore attachée à elle par le poignet gauche, suivant le mouvement et percutant de plein fouet le capitaine Rove. Il fut projeté contre le mur et fut assommé par le coup.

 **PDV Clarke :  
** Clarke coupa les derniers liens qui la liaient à la chaise, prit les restes de cordes, s'avança vers Rove et les utilisa pour le bâillonner et lui attacher les mains. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Bellamy et Madi et se rua sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Quand elle s'écarta, après plusieurs minutes, elle les regarda avec un mélange d'anxiété et de colère :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle à Madi. Et toi, comment as-tu pu la laisser venir ? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Bellamy.

\- Nomi… tu sais pertinemment que j'étais la seule à savoir où le vaisseau se trouver ! Et ne t'en prends pas à Bellamy, alors que tu es ravie de le revoir ! Lui répondit Madi avec un sourire malicieux que Clarke lui rendit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- On le prend avec nous !

Sur ce, elle se retourna vers Rove qui reprenait gentiment conscience. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui.

\- Il faut croire que vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment ! Déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle le releva et le fit avancer devant elle, passant devant Madi et Bellamy, et prit d'ailleurs le talkie qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Salut Raven ! Par où on passe ?

\- Clarke ! Répondit Raven… toujours la même. Par les petits chemins…

\- Tuyaux d'aération, c'est ça ?

\- Exact, Murphy, Emori et Harper vous attendent à la sortie du vaisseau avec le Rover. On vous rejoindra à ce moment-là.

\- Parfait ! On se retrouve plus tard alors ! Répondit Clarke en coupant la communication.

Clarke déchira un bout de son t-shirt et l'utilisa pour bander les yeux du capitaine Rove. Elle le fit ensuite avancer par les petits chemins, pour reprendre l'expression à Raven. Une fois dehors, ils retrouvèrent le Rover et s'engouffrèrent dedans, Clarke reprenant la place du conducteur, avant que celui-ci ne démarre au quart de tours, se dirigeant vers le bunker.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pris avec ? Murmura soudain Madi, qui s'était approchée du siège conducteur.

\- Pour l'avoir sous les yeux et pour essayer de négocier la paix entre nos deux peuples. Répondit-elle sans quitter la route des yeux. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en apercevant le regard de Bellamy posé sur elle.

\- Rien, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te retrouver Princesse !

Elle lui sourit en retour et reprit sa concentration pour continuer de conduire sur la pseudo route qui s'étalait devant eux. Ils arrivèrent au bunker deux heures plus tard. Octavia les attendait à l'entrée, en compagnie d'Indra, de Marcus et d'Abby. La blonde sortit de la voiture, emportant Rove avec elle et se dirigea directement vers Octavia.

\- Il faudrait le mettre en lieu sûr… déclara Clarke.

\- Je m'en occupe, lança Indra en emportant le capitaine Rove avec elle.

Ensuite, un silence prit place où Clarke et Octavia se jaugèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne éclairer leur visage. Soudain, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Clarke !

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir et merci pour le sauvetage.

\- C'est Madi qu'il faut remercier. Dit-elle en s'écartant de la blonde, c'est elle qui a tout organisé.

Clarke se retourna vers sa fille, qui bombait le torse, et lui sourit, fière d'elle. Elle se retourna ensuite vers sa mère et elles approchèrent doucement l'une de l'autre, puis se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'étreignirent plusieurs minutes avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne survienne derrière elle : Murphy.

\- Je sais que vous êtes contentes de vous revoir, mais, en fait, nous aussi on aimerait bien en profiter !

Clarke le regarda quelque peu étonnée d'autant de sincérité de sa part, avant de sourire et d'aller lui faire un câlin, qu'il lui retourna sans hésiter, puis chacun à leur tour, ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Arriva le moment où il ne restait plus que Bellamy, qui patientait à côté de Madi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les autres les laissèrent en paix, retournant dans le bunker.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ! Lança Madi en s'éloignant des deux jeunes gens, suivant les autres.

La blonde la suivi des yeux, perplexe, avant de fixer ses prunelles dans celles du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? Questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Rien de bien particulier. Madi me donnait quelques conseils. Répondit-il, un sourire toujours flanqué au visage.

\- Des conseils ? Madi ? Sur quel sujet pourrait-elle… Oh… lança-t-elle soudain, la réalisation la frappant de plein fouet « _moi_ ».

\- Ça te dit de marcher un peu avec moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par Bellamy. Pendant les premières minutes, ils marchèrent en silence et Clarke attendit que le jeune homme ouvre la parole.

\- Je dois avouer que ça fait plaisir un peu de calme. Les deux semaines qui viennent de s'écouler étaient assez intenses. C'est d'ailleurs difficile de croire que j'étais encore dans l'espace il y a deux semaines…

\- Tu…

\- Non, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi aller au bout, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. Il y a encore deux semaines, je te croyais morte, j'ai annoncé à ta mère que tu l'étais pour ensuite découvrir que tu étais toujours vivante, mais retenue prisonnière et torturée, et tout ça la même journée. J'ai ensuite découvert que tu avais une fille, ton message et aussi que tu allais mourir prochainement, là aussi, durant la même journée. Ensuite ça a été l'effervescence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le seul but était de te sauver, peu importe le prix. Ne me fais pas ces yeux, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard désapprobateur qu'elle lui lança, tu aurais réagi de la même manière si les rôles étaient inversés. A ce niveau-là, on ne pourrait pas être plus semblables, toujours à risquer le pire pour sauver l'autre. Cela démontre bien à quel point nous sommes essentiels l'un pour l'autre. Clarke, lança-t-il en se tournant vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien et en prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes, toi et moi, on fonctionne mieux quand on est les deux, ensemble et il serait grand temps que tu te le rentres dans le crâne.

La jeune femme le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avec un sourire malicieux flanqué au coin des lèvres.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Tu as fini ? Questionna-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

\- Non… je sais plus, j'ai perdu le fil, souffla-t-il, agacé.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai suivi pour toi, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, le sourire et la joie transparaissant dans sa voix.

A peine eût-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle fonça sur les lèvres de Bellamy et écrasa les siennes dessus, dans un baiser à la fois tendre et urgent. Après quelques secondes de surprise, elle sentit les bras de Bellamy qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qui approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et se caressèrent. Ils ne se décollèrent que quand ils furent à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées. Clarke souriait un peu de manière béate, tandis que Bellamy l'observa, un air ravi, mais interrogateur sur le visage.

\- Tu le sais pourtant… lança-t-elle d'une petite voix, les joues roses.

\- De quoi ? Questionna le jeune homme, toujours perplexe.

\- Que je t'aime, imbécile !

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme observèrent Bellamy, pendant que celui-ci affichait le plus grand sourire qu'elle lui avait jamais vu depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient arrivés sur terre, un air idiot, mais adorable, le regard un peu dans le vague.

\- Si j'avais su que ça te clouerait le bec, je l'aurais peut-être dit plus tôt… railla Clarke en se moquant légèrement de l'état du jeune homme, qui eût l'air de se reprendre quelque peu.

\- En même temps, depuis le temps que j'attendais d'entendre ça… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Je te rappelle que tu l'as déjà entendu, il y a une semaine ! Et ne joue pas à celui qui n'avait rien compris, parce que tu m'as demandé si c'était toujours le cas et que je t'ai répondu par l'affirmative.

Elle vit Bellamy sourire et il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard quelque peu prédateur, il posa ses mains autour de ses hanches, puis les fit glisser jusque dans le creux de son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et coller son corps contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dans le regard, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau, jusqu'à manquer à nouveau de souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi Princesse ! Souffla le jeune homme en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

Peu après son sauvetage, Raven avait révélé à Clarke que le capitaine Rove avait fait enregistrer tous les messages qu'elle leur avait adressés et qu'elle les avait transmis sur la console du bureau au bunker. Devant l'insistance de ses amis du ciel et de Bellamy, elle avait plié et avait accepté qu'ils les écoutent, non sans gêne.

Clarke avait réglé la situation avec les gens du vaisseau The Gagarin. Elle leur avait offert un choix, soit ils pouvaient venir s'établir à Arkadia, soit ils pouvaient partir s'établir dans un autre coin qui était assez éloigné pour ne pas ranimer les rancoeurs. La plupart avait accepté de venir à Arkadia, n'ayant aucune connaissance sur la terre qui les habitait à présent, d'autres avaient préféré se suicider ou mourir en se battant contre le Wonkru.

Un peu plus d'une année et demie plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours normal sur terre et tous vivaient en harmonie… ou presque ! Pour la majeure partie, les gens restaient parmi les leurs et s'occupaient de leurs affaires, mais ils avaient pu établir des relations de services entre tous les peuples et cela semblait fonctionner. A vrai dire, Madi, qui était devenue la nouvelle Heda, secondée par Octavia et Clarke, ainsi que tous les autres, se donnait la peine de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait appris et la vie se déroulait bien, la plupart du temps.

Arkadia était devenue la nouvelle capitale, puisque c'est là où se trouvait Madi et aussi parce que les services en soins étaient les meilleurs, grâce à Abby et Clarke. Octavia, qui s'occupait de l'entraînement de Madi en termes de combat, avait suivi le Peuple du Ciel, légèrement à contrecœur, mais Indra était également venue s'établir là et cela apaisait la jeune Blake, qui ne voulait pas perdre son côté Trikru en revenant à Arkadia.

 **PDV Madi :  
** Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas devant la pièce. Non loin de là, appuyée contre un mur, faisant semblant d'être calme, Octavia trépignait également d'impatience, mais reprit Madi à l'ordre :

\- Madi, calme-toi ! Nous le saurons bien assez tôt !

\- Arrête de faire croire que tu es un fleuve tranquille… _tantine_ ! Susurra la jeune fille, avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui arracha un sourire tout aussi malicieux de la part d'Octavia.

\- Alors, des nouvelles ? Demanda Kane qui venait d'arriver dans le corridor, bientôt suivi de Monty, Harper, Murphy et Emori.

\- Toujours pas non ! Maugréa Madi, ce qui fit sourire les gens autour d'elle

Ils se casèrent tous dans un coin et patientèrent, dans un silence quasi inexistant à cause de Madi qui avait continué de faire les cent pas dans le corridor et qui ronchonnait du temps que cela prenait. Au bout de quelques heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Bellamy, lequel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et avait un petit bagage dans les bras.

\- C'est une fille ! Je vous présente Aurora Raven Blake !

A ces mots, tous se réunirent en cercle autour de lui pour apercevoir le poupon qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il se baissa néanmoins pour présenter le bébé à Madi.

\- J'ai une petite sœur… déclara-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux ! Comment va Nomi ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète, après avoir intensément fixé sa sœur.

\- Tu peux aller la voir, répondit Bellamy en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de se relever et de voir sa fille adoptive filer dans la chambre.

Madi ouvrit la porte et se rua vers le lit. Abby était de l'autre côté du lit et parlait doucement avec Clarke, lui caressant les cheveux. Quand elle aperçut sa petite-fille, elle lui sourit et les laissa toutes les deux.

\- Nomi, tu vas bien ?

\- Madi… oui, ça va. Un peu fatiguée, mais ça passera avec du repos. Et toi, tu es contente d'avoir une petite sœur ?

\- Oui, trop contente ! J'espère que ce sera un petit frère la prochaine fois.

\- La prochaine fois ? Demanda Clarke, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

La jeune fille la regarda comme si c'était une évidence et sa mère lui sourit en retour.

\- On verra bien, en attendant, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais devenir officiellement notre fille, à tous les deux ? Je sais que, dans les faits, c'est déjà le cas, mais là, tu porterais notre nom. Tu en dis quoi ?

Madi la regarda, surprise et émue. Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait appris à aimer Clarke comme sa mère biologique. Elle avait également appris à apprécier Bellamy et le voyait de plus en plus comme un père, mais c'est vrai, qu'elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart parfois, comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la famille.

\- Pour de vrai ? Mais ?! Bellamy est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Ce serait bizarre que je ne le sois pas, vu que c'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée ! Lança Bellamy, qui revenait dans la chambre avec sa fille dans les bras.

Madi se rua sur lui et lui encercla le torse avec ses bras. D'une main, Bellamy lui caressa la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Madi leva quelques peu les yeux, en signe de réflexion.

\- Madi Blake… j'aime bien ! Déclara-t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur sa mère.

Tous se réunirent autour du lit, heureux d'être les uns avec les autres et confiants quant à l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir tous ensemble, en famille.

Quant au souhait de Madi, il se réalisa à près deux ans plus tard avec la naissance de jumeaux : Jake Monty et Markus John Blake, puis encore une fois une année plus tard avec la naissance de Lincoln Wells Blake. Pour finir, Madi eut encore une nouvelle petite sœur, deux ans après la naissance de Lincoln : Lexa Gina Blake.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce petit OS.**

 **Si jamais, pour info, les deuxièmes prénoms des enfants sont les parrains / marraines desdits enfants, étant précisé que Monty ET Harper et que Murphy ET Emori sont considérés comme parrains/marraines des jumeaux. Quant aux premiers prénoms, vous avez compris que la mère de Bellamy et le père de Clarke étaient à l'honneur et j'ai pensé que Markus méritait aussi cet honneur, étant donné qu'il est très attaché à Bellamy et qu'il est proche de Clarke aussi.**

 **Finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister à leur "donner" un troisième garçon et une troisième fille pour les prénommer comme cela. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup le personnage de Lincoln. Wells et Lexa ont quitté la série trop vite à mon goût et auraient les deux mérité une profondeur quant à leur personnage. Quant à Gina, même si je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle soit en couple avec Bellamy (seulement Clarke !), elle ne méritait pas de partir comme ça.**


End file.
